


The Fall

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 1 Spoilers, Gladnis, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: Awaiting their transport to Altissia, the chocobros spend a well earnt night at Galdin Quay, however sleeping isn't necessarily a priority for half the party. Little do they know what is also going on at the same time in their home city of Insomnia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was going to just be a quick thing I did to sort of warm up as it has been literally years since I have written anything remotely raunchy; ease myself back in slowly so to speak (badumts) with some lead up and some fade to black. I never meant it to get feelsy, but as usual I overthought the entire thing when it came to timing/plot etc and this occurred.

“Slumber party!” The exalted cry that came from the blonde who threw himself on the bed was a quick answer to the posed conundrum. “It’ll be just like back home.” There was a slightly wistful tone to Prompto’s voice as he laid down on the plush bed, arms and legs spread out. It was a beautiful hotel, much better in comparison to the other places they had stayed since leaving Insomnia, but of course they expected no less from Galdin Quay. The only issue was that with the limited number of rooms the party of four was split between two rooms. Not necessarily a bad thing considering they had very much been in each other’s pockets since leaving the crown city. A bit of breathing space would probably do them all good. That and a nice rest in a comfortable bed and they would be set to head to Altissia.

“Well that’s that settled.” Standing up from the far too comfortable arm chair he had been sat in, Ignis picked up the suit jacket he had slung over the back of the chair, rummaging into its inner pocket to pull out the key card to their room before tapping Gladio on the shoulder. It almost seemed a shame to interrupt him as he looked so peaceful and statuesque; elbow propped on the arm of his chair as chin rested on knuckles, book resting against a muscular thigh as fingers lightly tapped the edge of the page as they awaited when they would next need to turn.

No longer engrossed in his book, the eldest of the four gave a questioning ‘hmm’ as he looked from Ignis standing over him to Prompto making himself comfortable on the bed he had claimed for his own while Noctis tapped away on his mobile. “Do you want me to leave the door unlocked or are you coming to bed now?”

Awaiting the swordsman’s response a hand rested itself on hips when their eyes met. He knew that look, he knew it well and as he looked back at fiery amber eyes the tall young man found himself clearing his throat in order to try and remain composed. “I might as well come now.” Eyes remained locked as words were exchanged, Gladio’s choice of phrasing being enough to warrant a small head shake from Ignis who honestly at this point didn’t even know if it was intentional or not. Maybe he was just imagining it, reading into something because a part of him still longed for the relationship they couldn’t have. He told himself that was it, combined with their exceptionally romantic surroundings and it all made sense. They said nothing could happen, so it wouldn’t, and these imaginations of his mind were just his sunbonscios’ wishful thinking.

It didn’t take long to do their good nights, Ignis reminding Noctis and Prompto to try and be up at a vaguely human time although he would believe that would happen when he saw it with his own eyes. As soon as he closed the door to his and Gladio’s room, twisting the latch for the lock, all thoughts of morning and the next days events were gone from his mind as without a moments hesitation strong hands had grabbed him by the waist, pulling bodies together. Perhaps he hadn’t been imagining it.

As lips met, a comforting sense of familiarity washed over the pair of them and as hands rose to cradle Gladio’s bearded jawline Ignis couldn’t stop thinking of how much he had missed this. Judging by the hands that gripped his hips tightly through his clothes he wasn’t the only one.

Perhaps it was naïve of them to believe that they could have just gone about the entire trip just as servants of the crown and nothing more. Every time he had watched the specimen of a man before him exert his strength, every time he had woken up being accidentally hugged close against solid body in the close confines of the tent, every time he had gotten the content smile after cooking one of his favourite meals, every time he was the only one awake early enough to provide him company for preparing breakfast and watching the sunrise, every time he gave him that coy suggestive smirk when it was just them, every time it lit a fire within Ignis that he had to quell every single time.

Leaning back just enough to part lips the older male instinctively leant in to close the gap once again just to be thwarted by a finger softly pressing against his lips. “Gladio, you know how much I want this…” Ignis’ words trailed off somewhat as green eyes took in the face of the man before him, his voice barely above a whisper as fingertip stroked slowly over a slightly pouting lower lip. Even as he knew what he wanted to say, he lacked the conviction to believe the words let alone speak them outright. “We talked about it, we ca—“

“Fuck what we said.” Those words were like music to Ignis’ ears. Unable to even get a word in edgeways as lips were once again hungrily pressed against each other, fingers deftly unfastened the shirt buttons before shoulders shifted and with a few quick movements the strategist allowed his shirt to fall to the floor. Just the first of many garments that would soon find themselves strewn across the room in a flurry of passion.

 

* * *

 

The waves crashed gently against the sand, the gulls on the hunt for breakfast as the sun rose and new schools of fish came out to greet the day cawing to one and other as the muffled sounds of people taking a morning stroll across the shore drifted on the sea breeze. As the golden sunlight flooded the room the twenty two year old started to stir. While one hand rose to rub awake eyes, the first thing he saw was the man sleeping practically on top of him that he was currently entwined with.

There was no hiding the content smile that adorned Ignis’ features as he lay still on the plush bed, not wanting to move and wake up Gladio who was sleeping with his face buried into his neck, but at the same time he had noticed what had actually awoken him. He could ignore the soft chime that came from his phone that was somewhere in the room but he knew that the longer he ignored the alarm the louder it would get. If only he could just…

“No.” The familiar, somewhat hoarse morning tone of Gladio muffled against his skin managed to draw a soft chuckle from the brunette who felt both the legs and arms that were wrapped around him tighten as he had tried to sneak his way out from under the muscular limbs.

“I’ve just got to turn off my alarm.” Managing to shift himself slightly, fingers toyed idly with still damp black hair. He didn’t even know at what time in the proceedings it was they had had the bath, it hadn’t taken long for both of them to lose track of time. In fact he didn’t even know if he had emptied it once they’d finished. All he remembered was the fact that by the time they had climbed out there was more water out of the tub than inside it.

“Or you could ignore the alarm.” It was tempting, so very tempting especially as his skin was now slowly being smothered in gentle kisses that gradually trailed over his neck. “And we can stay in bed a little longer.” An arm that had lazily draped over Ignis waist as he had slept shifted beneath the sheets that haphazardly covered the couple allowing hand to stroke down over every muscle of his hips before gliding up his inner thigh, stopping and settling itself torturingly close to his crotch. Two could play at that game.

When he was clothed it was easy to forget how strong Ignis was. He didn’t have the same solid tank like build of Gladio but he still had considerable strength and the muscles to prove it. Just because he didn’t choose to show it off didn’t mean he wouldn’t choose to use it. In a blink the swordsman found himself flipped onto his back, eyes locked together as Ignis leant over him straddling his thighs. “Or I can turn it off, and then we won’t have any interruptions.” Thinking it was a fair suggestion, there was no hesitating as he completely removed himself from the man he left laying in the bed, stretching out aching muscles before he started following the sound of the now hardly quiet delicate chiming of the alarm to find what garment he had left his clothes in, picking up his glasses from the coffee table in the process and slipping them onto their rightful place.

As he looked down at the now silenced device that was when it all changed. When he no longer cared about what he could let the enticing figure of a man still laying in the bed do to him, when he didn’t care about the miniature paradise they resided in and as soon as he opened his mouth again Gladio knew something had happened. He didn’t even have to see his face to know as the younger males tone instantly switched into one he knew oh so well. “Gladio, take the spare key for Noct’s room and grab both their phones.”

Before he knew it, Gladio was catching the suit jacket that was flung at him as he sat upright in the bed, his look of utter bemusement going completely ignored as he rummaged in the suit pockets for the aforementioned key card. “Ignis, what’s going on.” He was used to seeing the advisor in work mode, his work was practically his entire life that wasn’t what confused him, what got to him was how quickly the brunette had shifted into it. One minute they’d been entangled with each other in the sheets, the next he was already half dressed and ignoring his question.

“Noct will still be sleeping, let him stay that way but get Prompto up.” Swiftly buttoning his shirt, Ignis picked up Gladio’s clothes which had been just as scattered around the room but as he passed them over to him, a hand grabbed his wrist pulling him close. Unlike the previous night there was nothing coy about the gesture; this wasn’t flirting, this was worry.

“Iggy.” Even though he was once again ignored, the way in which Ignis was frantically swiping and tapping on his phone was not to be taken lately and as brow furrowed, hand released the wrist that it had grabbed.

“Don’t let them leave the room, they can’t know anything until we have a better idea of what’s going on.” Pulling his shirt and trousers on, Gladio once again opened his mouth to protest, to try and find out what the hell had happened but before he could even start to form the words Ignis reached out to him, in his hand the phone with the only information he could get too. “I can’t get an updated article, nothing well load, I have no signal, I can’t get through to anyone. I can’t even get radio to come through, I only have what came through at some point last night…” While the black haired male glanced over the rather short article he sat back down on the bed, fingers laced together with the mans sat next to him, each providing the other with what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze.

“I need to see if this is real, try and get some more information, a newspaper anything that can give us a better picture of what’s happened. It might be nothing…” He knew it wasn’t, they both did. If it was nothing then they would have heard, they would have been able to get in contact with someone. The idea of it was earth shattering, incomprehensible. The thought that Insomnia could have fallen, the repercussions were endless, for all of them.


End file.
